


Social Distancing

by BigWorldSouth



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cylonius, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigWorldSouth/pseuds/BigWorldSouth
Summary: Shadyside has run into difficult times since their first coronavirus cases got confirmed. School has been cancelled, and the whole city has been put under quarantine. No one is allowed to leave their homes unless absolutely necessary. In spite of a thoroughly researched case, Cyrus was not able to convince his parents that seeing his boyfriend is an absolute necessity.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Social Distancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry this chapter is so short. I pushed it out a little faster than normal to test out the new format, please let me know if you like it or hate it!
> 
> If you typically disable author styles, I highly advise you read through this with the style shown. It's perfectly readable either way, but it looks much more appealing with styles shown.

It's been three days since the quarantine was first ordered. Being stuck in a house with his sister and parents wasn't as bad as he expected it to be, but being separated from Cyrus was torture. T.J. felt sure that it had to be a violation of the Geneva Convention somehow.

They had never been apart for this long. He didn't realize just how much he could miss Cyrus and all the ways he used to make T.J. smile. He missed the sparkle in his eye every time he laughed. He missed the way that Cyrus knew everything but still didn't completely understand the world. All T.J. wanted was to talk to his boyfriend again.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He took it out to find that Cyrus had texted him.

* * *

**Today** 12:25 PM

Cyrus:

Are hotdogs supposed to become sentient??

T.J.:

What?

Don't be ridiculous, of course they are.

Cyrus:

Ok good.

T.J.:

But just in case they aren't, why are you asking?

Cyrus:

Well, I tried to cook a hotdog for the first time so I put it in a pan on the stove

T.J.:

As one does.

Cyrus:

Then it started rolling around like it was possessed!

* * *

T.J. laughed quietly to himself. Just when he needed it most, Cyrus was there for him somehow. He always was.

* * *

T.J.:

Yes, that's fine. But just to be careful, you should perform an exorcism on it.

Cyrus:

Good idea

How do I do that?

T.J.:

It's easy!

All you need to do is hold your hands so that your palms are facing the hotdog, and say "non venerandum sum"

Cyrus:

What does that mean?

T.J.:

You're running out of time, Cy!

Cyrus:

Ok! Ok!

It's still rolling :/

T.J.:

But now it's rolling because the demon is being forced out.

Cyrus:

Oh, right

Can I know what I said now?

T.J.:

It loosely translates to "I am adorable"

Cyrus:

Aww, Teej. You're too sweet to me

My parents just noticed I'm using the stove, gotta go!

* * *

He read through the words one more time. Too sweet to him? How could he ever think that? After all Cyrus had done for him, after everything they'd gone through to get to this point, T.J. didn't think it was possible to believe that he could be "too sweet" for the first boy to show him what love really means. Cyrus was his world.

He had to find a way to make Cyrus understand what he really meant to him.


End file.
